Heroes Divided, Heroes United
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Heroes from all over have been defeated by the ultimate evil. They'll have to band together in order to have a better chance of defeating it. Will they win as usual or will they admit defeat?
1. Heroes Defeated

This is fanfiction9821 here with my fifth fanfiction. This story is called Heroes Divided, Heroes United. In the story, heroes from all over are brought together to fight an ultimate evil. Heroes such as Ratchet and Clank, Sly Cooper, Jak and Daxter, the Samurai Rangers, Spyro, Cynder, the various Skylanders, and Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Let us begin.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day for the Samurai Rangers. They went to an amusement park to relax and have a day off from fighting the various Nighloks under Master Xandred's command. "Man, this is a lot of fun," Antonio said. Antonio Garcia was the Gold Samurai Ranger. His best friend Jayden Shiba led the team as the Red Samurai Ranger. Kevin was the Blue Samurai Ranger. Mike was green, Emily was yellow, and Mia was pink. "Right," Mike said. "This is where we went on our first day off," Mia said. "Until Dreadhead ruined it for us," Kevin said. Unknown to them, an evil was brewing and planned to defeat all heroes. Some Moogers showed up in the city and were powered up by the evil. The rangers were alerted to their presence. "Man, what happened to those guys," Mike said. "Looks like they got a power boost," Jayden said. The rangers morphed into action and started to fight the Moogers. "They're too strong for us," Mike said. "We've got to retreat," Antonio said. "No. We can't retreat," Kevin said. "Kevin's right. We're Power Rangers. We can pull through," Jayden said. But the battle against the Moogers was a losing battle. Mike was demorphed first. Kevin followed, then Antonio, Emily, Mia, and finally Jayden. "See? They were too strong," Mike said. Just as it seemed like the end for the Samurai Rangers, they was transported to who knows where.<p>

* * *

><p>In Mobius, it was too a peaceful day for Sonic and his friends. Shadow was lying under a tree while the others enjoyed themselves. Blaze was far away from the others thinking about other matters. Soon, Eggman showed up to ruin the fun. "Miss me," he asked. "Not one bit," Sonic replied. "You better give up, you nasty little pincushion," Eggman said. "What makes you think we're gonna surrender to you," Silver asked. "Oh, maybe these will," he replied. Eggrobos showed up and were immediately powered up by the evil. "What just happened," Knuckles asked. "Looks like those tin cans just got an upgrade," Rouge replied. "Just the more fun to smash," Sonic said. The fight was quick as Sonic and his friends was defeated easily. "What do you have to say now," Eggman asked. Just before the final blow was dealt, Sonic and his friends disappeared, leaving Eggman with the plan to conquer Mobius. "Time to take control," he said. All over, heroes were defeated by the evil. Sly Cooper. Ratchet and Clank. Jak and Daxter. Spyro. Cynder. The Skylanders. Tor and Roberta. They were then brought elsewhere where they would to band together to defeat the evil.<p> 


	2. The Adventure Begins

-Jaws music plays- Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing the next chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. In the last chapter, all the heroes were defeated by the ultimate evil. In this chapter, they arrive in another world where they learn they'll have to band together to defeat the evil that has risen. See what happens in what could be my greatest fanfiction ever. -shark fin appears- Oh, no, it's Jaws! Swim for it!

* * *

><p>The Samurai Rangers appeared in a world far from their own. Soon after, other heroes started to show up. "What's going on," Antonio asked. "I don't know," Danny Phantom replied. "All of you heroes have been summoned here to band together to defeat the evil that conquered your worlds," a voice said. "Band together," Danny asked. "Are you deaf," Antonio said. "I'm not deaf," he replied. Antonio started a fight with Danny. "You guys stop," Mia said. "Alright," Danny said. "Band together," Sonic said, thinking. "There is one more person that needs to be summoned," the voice said. "Who are you talking about," Mike asked. "You'll see soon enough," the voice replied.<p>

* * *

><p>It was another boring Saturday morning. The memories of my last adventure have faded away. Helping Alex Rider defeat the villians from his past. Travelling to the Valley of Peace, Avalar, Skylands, and Tron City. Telling Cynder she was beautiful and Blaze kissing me. I could never forget the way Blaze's lips felt pressed against mine. I woke up from a slumber that seemed eternal. I walked into the living room to watch Kung Fu Panda. I sat down on the sofa and put on the movie. I was bored out of my mind because it seemed like my adventures were over. It was right at that moment that a bright white light blinded me and brought me to another world.<p>

* * *

><p>The light faded to reveal I had been brought to another world. I looked around and saw Sonic, Danny Phantom, the Samurai Rangers, and other heroes. I realized I was in my pajamas from the night before. "I guess this seems a little strange, doesn't it," I asked. "It does just a little," Mike replied. "Sorry about bringing you here on such short notice, but we need your help," I heard a voice say. I looked around to find the source of the voice. "You need my help," I asked. "Indeed," the voice replied. "Could I at least get some clothes on," I asked. I put on an Ecko shirt, my black Jordans, and my Ecko jean shorts. "Nice," Mike said. "Thanks," I replied. "Now, would you explain why you need my help," I asked. "Certainly," the voice replied. The voice explained that all the heroes I saw before me have been defeated and sent to where we are now. "Some story. I've decided I will help," I said. "Excellent," the voice said. I packed some supplies for what could my greatest adventure yet. "Alright, I'm ready," I said.<p>

* * *

><p>And that is the second chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. I actually begin my adventure in the next chapter. I hope this story is enjoyed by all my fans worldwide. So long, guys. -disappears below water-<p> 


	3. Return of the Samurai Rangers

-coffin opens up- Greetings. Count fanfiction9821 here bringing you another chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. In the last chapter, I was summoned to help the heroes who have been defeated. In this chapter, I start my adventure by helping the Samurai Rangers. While you enjoy the chapter, I have to find some necks to bite. But first, I have to make sure it's night. -opens blinds- Perfect. Nighttime. Enjoy, my friends. -opens and closes door-

* * *

><p>I decided to help out the Samurai Rangers out first. "Nice to hear you'll be helping us first," Mia said. "Yeah, well. I can't pass up a chance to help my heroes. I always wanted to help the Power Rangers," I said. "Now, you're getting your chance," Jayden said. "Time to put those Moogers in their place," Mike said. We were sent to the city the rangers defend.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked around and saw destruction and chaos everywhere. "What happened to this place," Emily asked. "Must've been the Moogers," Antonio replied. Right at that moment, some Moogers showed up. "Stay out of the way," Jayden said. The rangers morphed and started to battle the Moogers. They were defeated quickly. "I was going to say you couldn't defeat them," I said. "He's right. They're too strong for us," Mike said. "Maybe I can defeat them," I said. "No, it's too dangerous," Kevin said. "Kevin, we don't have a choice," Jayden said. "Here, take my Samuraizer," Mike said. "Thanks," I said. "Samuraizer! Go go Samurai," I said. I then wrote the kanji (Japanese symbols) for Mike's element, forest. I was instantly transformed into the Green Samurai Ranger. I held Mike's Forest Spear in my hands. "Alright, go time," I said. I ran forward to fight against the Moogers. Unlike the Samurai Rangers, I was victorious over the Moogers. The rangers was surprised at how well I was handling the Moogers. The last of the Moogers was defeated. "Man, that was a major rush," I said. I demorphed and handed the Samuraizer back to Mike. "That was a pretty good job," Jayden said. "Thank you," I replied. Steeleto came out of nowhere and was powered by the evil. "I feel energized," he said. I got ready to fight Steeleto, only to be asked to step down by Jayden. "We got this one," he said. Unfortunately, the rangers were defeated quickly by the energized Steeleto. "All right, here," Jayden said, handing me his Samuraizer. "Samuraizer! Go go Samurai," I said. I then wrote the kanji for fire, Jayden's element. I was holding Jayden's Fire Smasher in my hands. Steeleto was defeated easily by yours truly. "Here, Jayden," I said. "Keep it," he replied. "You may need it later on." "Thanks," I said. Mike, Kevin, and Antonio handed me their morphers. "You may need these too," Kevin said. "Thanks," I replied. We were sent back to the world where we were summoned.<p>

* * *

><p>I put the newly acquired morphers in my backpack. "Alright, who's next," I asked. Sonic asked me for my help once again. He explained that Eggman was back and he has taken Mobius. He also explained his Eggrobos were powered up by the same evil that powered up the Moogers and Steeleto. I volunteered to help Sonic and his friends take back Mobius and defeat Eggman. Mike asked if he could tag along. The voice said he could and all of us went to Sonic's world.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm having an amazing time writing these chapters. I always wanted to write a story like this. Anyway, I hope my fans enjoy this chapter and the chapters in the future.<p> 


	4. The Truth Comes Out on Mobius

Hey, guys. Be really quiet, okay? I need to steal this without setting off the alarms. -cuts glass and steals diamond- Alright, I'm done. Anyway, I'm bringing the latest chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. In the last chapter, I got my chance to help my heroes, the Power Rangers. I used Mike's Samuraizer to fight off the Moogers. I then used Jayden's Samuraizer to defeat the powered up Steeleto. In this chapter, I help Sonic and his friends defeat Eggman and his upgraded Eggrobos. This is one epic adventure. -alarms go off- Oh, no. I've been exposed. Enjoy this chapter while I escape.

* * *

><p>Mike and I found ourselves in Mobius, Sonic's homeworld. I was transformed into a hedgehog looking exactly like Shadow with only one difference. "Nice look," Mike said. "Thanks," I replied. Sonic and his friends followed after us. Blaze and I avoided eye contact. "What's going on between you two," Sonic asked. "Nothing," we both replied. Out of nowhere, Eggman showed with his Eggrobos. "Well, well, well. You're all back," he said. "Who is this guy," Mike asked. "Doctor Eggman. Formerly Doctor Ivo Robotnik. His goal is to defeat Sonic once and for all," I replied. Mike snickered. "What's so funny," Eggman asked. "Ivo Robotnik. If I had a name like that, I'd change it too," he replied. "You just sealed your fate," Eggman said. He ordered his robots to destroy us. I handed Mike his Samuraizer and I used Kevin's Samuraizer to morph into action. "Samuraizer! Go go Samurai," we both said. I wrote the kanji (see last chapter) for water, Kevin's element. I was morphed into the Blue Samurai Ranger and held Kevin's Hydro Bow in my hands. "Think that's going to stop my robots," Eggman said. I got the bow ready to attack and shot a blast of water at one of Eggman's robots. "How about that," I said. I took out more robots and Mike destroyed them with his Forest Spear. Sonic and his friends were fighting the robots, too. Sonic used his speed against them, while Silver used his telekinetic powers. Blaze used her pyrokinesis. Knuckles used his own fists. Amy used her hammer. Espio used his ninja skills. The robots were no match for our teamwork. "Nice job. We're driving them back," I said. "This isn't over, Sonic. I will defeat you," Eggman said. He then ran off. Mike and I demorphed and met up with the others. "They're finished," Shadow said. "Alright. Now that that's done, would you tell me what's going on between you and Blaze," Sonic asked me. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sonic," I replied. "Don't act like that. I saw that you and Blaze avoided eye contact," he said. <em>Should I tell Sonic about what happened last time, <em>I thought. "Alright, I'll tell you," I said. I explained what happened the last time I came here. How I was defeated by the Gaia Creatures. How I was found out by Rouge trying to hide from Shadow. I finally told them why Blaze and I avoided eye contact. "Wow, that really happened," Mike asked. "I'm not proud of it," I replied. "But it's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth", I said. Blaze was embarrassed that I told everyone about the kiss between us. "I'm sorry, Blaze. I had to," I said. I walked off in shame because of telling them what happened. I found a tree to lie under. Blaze came up to me and sat next to me. "Why are you here," I asked. "I just felt like coming to see you," she replied. I looked away in embarrassement. Blaze inched closer to me until our faces were right near each other. Blaze grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in. The kiss was amazing. It felt like we were the only two people in the world. We broke apart for air. Blaze and I sat for moments without speaking. Neither of us wanted to break the silence. "That was a pretty good kiss," I finally said. "Thanks," Blaze replied. "I always thought you were beautiful when I first saw you teaming up with Sonic," I said. "How did you know about that," she asked. "It's a really long story," I replied. "I liked you when I first laid my eyes when you were like this," she said, referring to my hedgehog form. "Really," I asked. "Yeah," she replied. "So I like you," I asked. "Of course," she replied. "And you like me," I asked. "Yeah," she replied. "So what happens now," I asked. "I'm not really sure," she replied. "Guess we meet up with the others," I said. Blaze and I returned to Sonic and the others. "What happened over there," Knuckles asked. "Just talking. Right, Blaze," I asked. "Right," she replied.

* * *

><p>Guess that's it for the latest chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. I decided not to do any more outros like the one I'm doing right now. I just can't come up with any material. It's just the intros from now on. See ya next time, my friends.<p> 


	5. Victory in Amity Park

Hello, my friends. I am fanfiction9821 bringing you the next chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. In the last chapter, I helped Sonic and his friends defeat Eggman and his upgraded Eggrobos. I also told Sonic and the others what happened in my last adventure. Blaze and I shared a tender moment far from the others. In this chapter, I help Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom by defeating the ghosts from his past and reclaiming Amity Park. Wish me luck.

* * *

><p>I told Mike to stay here while I help Danny Phantom and Sonic and his friends were coming with me. I saw chaos and mayhem in Amity Park. I assumed enemies from Danny's past came through here and caused all this. Blaze looked around and saw what looked like a genie. I instantly knew who she was talking about. "Desiree," I said. "Come on," Sonic said. Sonic ran off and we followed. We were stopped by Skulker, Spectra, Johnny 13, and Ember McLain. Blaze took on Ember. I got Johnny. Sonic battled Skulker and Silver had Spectra. I told the others to keep chasing Desiree. They did as I said and kept going. We got ready to fight the ghosts. I concentrated and changed into my hedgehog form. Sonic fought against Skulker using his super speed. Silver fought Spectra using his telekinetic powers. Blaze fought Ember using her pyrokinesis and I fought Johnny. We were all victorious over our respective ghosts. I grabbed Johnny by his shirt and asked him why he and the others were here. He replied by saying the Ghost Zone opened and every one of the ghosts escaped. We caught with the others only to see them lying on the ground. I asked Vector what happened and he replied by saying Vlad Plasmius attacked them. Danny was outraged that his dad's old friend attacked his newfound friends. Danny said he would take on Plasmius alone. We respected his wishes and he went on ahead just as Technus came out of nowhere. He was controlling machines and I told Tails, Cream, Vector, and Charmy to get to safety while we fought against them. Sonic used his speed, Silver used his telekinesis, Blaze used her pyrokinesis, Rouge attacked them from the air, Espio used his ninja training, Knuckles used his fists, Amy used her hammer, and both Shadow and I used our rocket boots. We were victorious against the machines. Technus ran off and swore vengeance on us. Tails asked if it was safe to come out. "All clear," I replied. Tails and the others came of their hiding spot and saw scrap metal everywhere. "Must've been some battle," Vector said. "It sure was," I replied. Danny came out of nowhere. "What happened," I asked. A blast of ectoplasmic energy shooting at us answered my question. I saw Vlad Plasmius and assumed he shot the beam. "Vlad Plasmius I presume," I said. The next battle was quick and fierce. We were defeated easily. "You should never go up against someone like me," Plasmius said. I didn't like to be defeated so easily. I grabbed Amy's hammer and swung it as Plasmius only to have it caught mid-swing. "You think you'd get the jump on me," Plasmius asked. He tossed me aside which infuriated Blaze. She used the Sol Emeralds to change into Burning Blaze. She used her pyrokinetic powers to defeat Plasmius. As soon as he was out cold, Blaze rushed over to me and asked me if I was alright. "I am," I replied. I got to my feet and saw Plasmius on the ground. "Did you do that," I asked. "I did. He tossed you aside like you were garbage," she replied. I was proud of Blaze standing up for me. I did like her and she liked me.<p> 


	6. Journey to Avalar

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 floating in space and bringing you another chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. In the last chapter, I helped Danny Phantom defeat the ghosts in his home. We fought against Johnny 13, Spectra, Ember McLain, Skulker, and Technus. Vlad Plasmius showed up and taught us all a lesson. Blaze used the Sol Emeralds to defeat him, giving me more reason to like her. In this chapter, I travel to Avalar to help Spyro and Cynder defeat the enemies that has been powered up by the evil. I am only bringing Blaze, which may raise tension between her and Cynder.

* * *

><p>I was only bringing Blaze from now on. My next destination was Avalar to help Spyro and Cynder. A portal showed to bring us to Avalar. Blaze, Spyro, Cynder, and I went the portal. I was transformed into a dragon with black scales and blue eyes while Blaze was transformed into a dragon with violet scales and golden eyes. I looked at Blaze and admired her dragon form. Cynder glared at us. "Cynder, is something wrong," Spyro asked. "No. Why would something be wrong," she replied. We went on until some Shadows ambushed us. I told Spyro and Cynder to stay out of the way while Blaze and I handled them. I used my fire breath while Blaze used her tail to attack them. Every Shadow was defeated. "Nice job, Blaze," I said. "Thanks. You did a good job, too," Blaze replied. Spyro and Cynder came out of hiding. We kept on walking. Nightfall soon came so Blaze and I took shelter in a nearby cave. Spyro and Cynder did the same thing but in a separate cave. I collected firewood for a fire Blaze had in mind. Blaze ignited the wood with her fire breath. We relaxed close to it. I put my wing on her and she did the same. "I was thinking about what happened in Mobius. I'm not sure where that puts us," I said. "Neither do I," she replied. "I guess that makes us a couple, right," I asked. "I think it does," she replied. I fell asleep in the embrace of Blaze. I woke up to see her by my side. "Blaze, get up," I said. She stirred, then woke up. "Good morning, beautiful," I said. "Good morning," she replied. Blaze and I walked out of the cave to see Spyro and Cynder were up already. We kept going when I ambushed by some Wyverns. I told Blaze to get out of the way. She did as I said and hid in the cave we slept in. "Spyro, ready for a little fighting," I asked. "I am," he replied. Spyro told Cynder to get to safety. She did what he ordered and hid in the cave she and Spyro slept in last night. Spyro attacked the Wyverns with his electricity breath while I attacked them with my fire breath. All the Wyverns were defeated. I told Blaze the coast was clear. She came out of the cave and I nuzzled her. Cynder saw this and was green with envy. "What's going on between you two," Spyro asked. I explained what happened last night, including the moment Blaze and I became a couple. Cynder walked off and Spyro followed to see why she was upset. Spyro and Cynder came back. Spyro asked Blaze and Cynder if he could have a moment alone with me. They both left and Spyro glared at me. "Cynder told me why she walked off like that. How can you just do that," he asked. "I'm sorry, but I love Blaze, not Cynder," I replied. "You better tell Blaze what happened or this journey is over," he demanded. I considered telling Blaze what happened between Cynder and I. I decided to tell her and hope she wouldn't be mad. I walked into the cave to see her waiting for me. "Did you want to tell me something," she asked. "I do," I replied. I told Blaze what happened the last time I was in Avalar. How I helped Spyro and Cynder get back. How I was transformed into a dragon. And how I told Cynder she looked beautiful up close. I finished explaining. Blaze came up to me and kissed me. "I don't care what you did. We're together and what happened in the past was the past," she said. I was glad Blaze understood. I got Spyro and Cynder to where they were going. Blaze and I left through the same portal that brought us here.<p> 


	7. Reclaiming Skylands

Hey, guys. I'm just doing a little fishing. -line tugs- Oh, I got a bite. I got you now. Ah, I got it. It's the latest chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. In the last chapter, I helped Spyro and Cynder return to their world. Blaze and I also became a couple. And no, it's not the first time something like this happened. Look up Beating Sonic Heroes to see what I'm talking about. In this chapter, Blaze and I help the Skylanders reclaim Skylands from the evil. Roll it.

* * *

><p>Blaze and I traveled to Skylands to help the Skylanders reclaim their world. But this was not a easy task. Every one of Kaos' elemental minions was powered up by the evil. To defeat them all would take a miracle. Blaze and I were ambushed by Drow Spearmen and Windbag Djinni. I took on the spearmen while Blaze fought the Windbag Djinni. They were all defeated quite easily. "Nice job, beautiful," I said. "Thank you," she replied. We were transformed into our dragon forms. Blaze led the way and I followed, making sure not to upstage her. We made it to the Ruins where the Core of Light was only to see the core had been dismantled and the Eternal Sources scattered across Skylands. Blaze was about to rebuild the core when I told her it wouldn't work without the Eternal Sources. I told her there were eight of them: Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead, and Water. We decided to split them so one would get four and the other would get four. I decided to do the heavy lifting and get the Fire, Life, Undead, and Water Eternal Sources and let Blaze get the Air, Earth, Magic, and Tech Eternal Sources. I told her that getting the Earth and Tech Eternal Sources would be a challenge. I wished her luck and she wished me luck. I went my way and she went hers. I was going to get the Eternal Fire Source first by going into Lava Lakes Railway. I had to fight Kaos' evil minions for it. I did the same for the Eternal Life Source, the Eternal Undead Source, and the Eternal Water Source. I returned to the ruins at the same Blaze did. I asked her how she did. She said that getting the Eternal Earth and Tech Sources were a challenge. Blaze and I restored the Core of Light. The core got rid of the evil surronding Skylands. The Skylanders saw the progress we made in getting their world back. Blaze and I then left. "You did a nice job back there," I said. "Thank you. You did good too," she replied.<p> 


	8. Fall of the Darkest Faerie

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here with Kronk bringing you the next chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. Say hello to my fans out there around the world, Kronk. Kronk: Hello. Are you really known around the world? I am. Germany, Belgium, United Kingdom. You name it, I'm known there. In the last chapter, Blaze and I helped the Skylanders reclaim their world from the evil controlling it. In this chapter, we help Tor and Roberta reclaim Neopia from the grasp of the Darkest Faerie. Pull the lever, Kronk. Kronk: Right. -pulls lever- Enjoy, my friends.

* * *

><p>Blaze and I travelled to Neopia to help Tor and Roberta defeat the Darkest Faerie and destroy the darkness she has summoned. I was transformed into a Lupe with jet black fur and wearing knight's armor. Blaze admired my new appearance and ran her hand over my shoulder. "Blaze," I said. "Sorry. I just like this new form of yours," she replied. Tor led the way to the castle. I opened the door and spotted some enemies. Blaze, Tor, Roberta, and I defeated every one of them. "Nice job, Blaze," I said. "Thank you," she replied. We decided to split up and defeat the enemies in and around the castle. Blaze had the courtyard outside. I got the throne room. Tor got upstairs and Roberta got downstairs. We split up. Blaze went outside to survey the area and came across some Ixi Raiders. I explored the throne room and fought some Werelupes and Werelupe Elites. Tor climbed the stairs and fought some Skeleton Fighters. Roberta walked into the dining room and fought some Draconacks. Roberta and I were victorious. I was worried about Blaze because she hadn't come back. I decided to go to the courtyard and saw Blaze lying on the ground. I thought the Ixi Raiders before me were responsible for her condition. I got my sword ready to teach them a lesson. I defeated every one of the raiders. I rushed over to Blaze and checked for a pulse. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found one. I thought for a moment she was dead. I helped her to her feet and carried her on my back to the dining room. I entered the dining room and saw Tor and Roberta. I put Blaze on one of the tables and asked Tor what happened. He said the Skeleton Fighters he was fighting upstairs overpowered him. Roberta came along and finished the job. Tor awoke and saw no Skeleton Fighters. Blaze then awoke and I rushed over to her. I asked her if she was okay. "I'm fine," she replied. She asked what happened and I replied by saying I defeated the Ixi Raiders surronding her. She defeated Vlad Plasmius when he tossed me aside and I helped her when the raiders defeated her. We were even. We made our way to Faerieland to confront the Darkest Faerie. She noticed Tor and Roberta weren't destroyed like she thought. Blaze and I handled the fight and Tor and Roberta stayed out of the way. We were victorious over her. The darkness surronding Neopia disappeared. Our job was done. We left without receiving thanks for what we did.<p> 


	9. Robot Takedown

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing the latest chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. In the last chapter, Blaze and I helped Tor and Roberta reclaim Neopia from the Darkest Faerie. In this chapter, we help Ratchet and Clank defeat robots that have been infused with the evil. -imitates Terminator- I'll be back.

* * *

><p>Blaze and I entered Ratchet and Clank's world to see it overrun with robots infused with evil. There was chaos and destruction everywhere. I told the others my strategy to destroy the robots. Blaze would distract them while Ratchet threw his OmniWrench at them. We put the plan into the motion and it worked perfectly. We destroyed the robots only to see more coming in to replace the ones we destroyed. We all fought the robots but it was useless because when one was destroyed, more showed up. We were overwhelmed when Sonic and the others came out of nowhere. "You guys okay," Sonic asked. "We are," I replied. "Looks like you might need some help," Shadow said. We got up and showed the robots real power. Blaze used her pyrokinesis, Sonic used his speed, Silver used his telekinesis, Rouge tried an aerial attack, Knuckles used his own fists, Amy used her hammer, Espio used his ninja skills, and both Shadow and I confused the robots by attacking at the same time. The last thing they saw were two hedgehogs that looked exactly the same. After a while, the robots were all defeated. For a moment, all hope seemed lost. But now, the robots were nothing but scrap metal and spare parts. Ratchet and Clank's world was saved. We said our goodbyes and left.<p> 


	10. The Final Battle

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you another chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but I was busy playing Sonic Generations. I'm up to Seaside Hill now. Anyway, I decided I would end the story here with this chapter. The reason being is that I haven't come up with any good ideas. So here it is. The final chapter of Heroes Divided, Heroes United. Enjoy, my fans.

* * *

><p>I helped out the other heroes one by one. It was finally time for the final battle. We were brought to the world where the evil that had defeated the heroes lived. "Hey, you better be here," I said. "WHAT," the evil said. "THIS CAN'T BE! I DEFEATED YOU HEROES," it said. "Well, we're back and ready to deal out some justice," Sonic said. The final battle was fierce. The reason the heroes was defeated so easily was because they were Heroes Divided. Together, they defeat the minions the evil has summoned. They were victorious because they were Heroes United. The evil was outraged that the heroes defeated his minions so easily. He defeated all of us, myself included, quite easily. Even the Chaos and Sol Emeralds were no match. The heroes dare not get up. The evil was victorious. Or so it thought. My plan was working in our favor. I thought up the plan to use the Chaos and Sol Emeralds combined to fight and defeat the evil. I waited until the evil had its back turned to make my move. I transformed into my hedgehog form and used the Chaos Emeralds to power up. Unfortunately, the evil saw it coming. It stopped me before I could vanquish it. "YOU REALLY THOUGHT I DIDN'T SEE YOU," the evil asked. I was then knocked aside. That's when Blaze was infuriated. She used the Sol Emeralds to transform into Burning Blaze. I used the Chaos Emeralds along with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. It was time for the final strike. Silver, Sonic, and I attacked the evil from the front while Shadow and Blaze went to the back. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM ETERNAL," the evil said. That's when Blaze and Shadow made their move and punctured the evil. "Eternal? Maybe in your dreams," Sonic said. We all then used our combined powers to defeat the evil once and for all. The evil was defeated and we were victorious. Portals opened up all around us. It was time for us to go home. "Well, looks like this is where we part ways, Blaze," I said. "Yes. I'm afraid it is," she replied. Before we could go home, Tails walked up to us. "Wait. Here. You might need this," he said, handing a communication device. He handed one to Blaze. "This way, you can keep in touch," he explained. "Thanks, Tails," I said. "Yes, thank you, Tails," Blaze said. We then went home to our separate homeworlds. <em>The end of another adventure, <em>I thought.


End file.
